particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Valruzia civil war
Valruzia civil war The Valruzia civil war began in January 4094. The first conflicts were in January 4094 when a riot broken out in Galia and 18 people died. The reasons were from monetarist, communist and supporters of Democracy Alliance. In May 4094 the Valruzia Unity Party (VUP) the majority ruling party made the nation go to activate defcon 2 to bring a halt to the riots and mass looting. In February 4095 Narody Partia Socjalistyczna proposed the Safety procation bill. Which had the following acts. # People must first obtain a permit in order to carry concealed weapons. # No-one may use streets or public property beyond the curfew time. # The government runs its own internet with government approved content only and no connection to the rest of the world. The bill was passed and as it was brought into place an fully modernized Monarchists army took the city of Balasz in the south west of Chulbark. Of March 4096 extreme laws were made by government to lower people killed in cross fires and terrorist attacks. In March 4096 all faction were recognized as rebels occupying land. In September 4095 the head of state also became head of government giving Narody Partia Socjalistyczna more power to make laws and make more bills freely without the Valruzia Unity Party (VUP) interfering. In February 4096 the government ordered a full assault on all occupied city's and towns but being spread thin in the process due to the civil war being vast around the nation. In March 4096 the nations military was on defense protecting land and making sure no rebel factions gain land. C'all upon the International Unity Party Union to aid' In January 4098 the Peoples Republic of Valruzia voted yes to call upon the International Unity Party Union to aid the nation during the conflict in the following. # Financial Aid # Military Aid # Refugee Aid (opt in) It was estimated that by November 4098 up to 600,000 people have been killed in the conflict. The Liberal Party of Rutania have proposed a bill to take in 100,000 refugees. Rutania was in an constitutional problem but once it clears they pledged 1,000,000 LOD in funds to the government of Valruzia. Rutaina adding Valruzia. In December 4098 Narody Partia Socjalistyczna declared that they had joined the Communists. This became a big blow to the Unity Alliance as it had lost half of all seats in the nations parliament. The city of Artliszek was taken by the Communists faction within just two months after Narody Partia Socjalistyczna joined the Communists. In February 4099 the Valruzia Unity Party (VUP) pushed forward a bill called. Nobility may be granted for the Monarchy. Which Titles of nobility may be granted only by the Head of State and Nobility confers only titles and certain minor rights, but no political powers, and can be hereditary. But the bill was rejected and instead Narody Partia Socjalistyczna made a similar bill called. Other Preposition for the Monarchists. Which Titles of nobility are not granted, but their use is not forbidden. This is an alternative Bill to the Valruzia Unity Party (VUP) party to calm down the Monarchists. Instead this made the Monarchists faction gain support. In 4100 Rutania voted yes in helping keep the peace as peacekeepers. The International Unity Party Union voted yes in sending it's military. (But in 4101 Rutania joined the Unity Alliance) The Valruzia Unity Party (VUP) and the factions of Unity Alliance given permission for Commonwealth of Rutania to send in it's forces. All requests were granted and Rutania had tier 6 authority of the Unity Alliance territory. This means Rutania can do anything it want's. But within the guidelines of. * Not taking advantage of innocent civilians. * Attacking Unity Alliance military is forbidden. The the International Unity Party Union was given tier 4 authority. IUPU Army was given half of Galia, all of the city of Nawlaczzek, all of the city of Kamus and all of the city Major of Czerwionka. And the lands surrounding the areas. The International Unity Party Union military is under Rutania's control. This is the main reason why the international Unity Party Union is on tier 4. Rutania during the same time also had major problems. The biggest being a large party was dissolved. This meant Rutania could not sent it's force until after an election. The International Unity Party Union was then under control of the Unity Alliance, Which gave the force of the IUPU the role of peace keepers. by 4101 Rutania joined the Unity Alliance. Rutania accepted close to more than 50,000 refugees in 4101. Rutania Sent (4101) to aid Unity Alliance 80,000 Rutanian soldiers with 1.000 transport trucks, 150 tanks, 10 fighter aircraft, 10 attack helicopters, 50 transport helicopters and 1 special forces regiment. Grand Duchy of Vorona sent 5,000 soldiers to join the IUPU faction. And will accept unlimited refugees to integrate them into their society. By 4101 the IUPU set up bases and safe zones across Valruzia. IUPU joins Unity Alliance The International Unity Party Union joined Unity Alliance in 4111 after the Communists attacked an outpost in Bialograd and started taking IUPU embassy's on the borders between the two factions. At the end of the civil war the IUPU left the faction. The Faction of IUPU The faction is made up of. International Unity Party Union (Organization) Rutania (Nation) Kafuristan (Nation) Grand Duchy of Vorona (Nation) The faction provides food,water and medical care to innocent civilians. Also have the ability to defend the safe zones and set bases and safe zones up. The main mission is to improve the humanitarian situation. * economic and social aid to the victims of the country * Create safe zones across Valruzia. * Provide food,water and medical care. * Give the peacekeeping force the ability to defend the safe zones. The International Unity Party sent.' (4100)' 85,000 soldiers, 4.500 transport trucks, 720 tanks, 50 fighter aircraft, 50 attack helicopters, 235 transport helicopters and 7 special forces regiment. Kafuristan sent (4101) Volunteer force of 200 volunteers to Valruzia offer any economic and social aid to the victims of the country. These volunteers will be armed and equipped. 300,000 KAF to the IUPU Grand Duchy of Vorona (4101) send 5,000 soldiers to help the peacekeepers. = Federal Republic of Mordusia = = The Federal Republic of Mordusia in 4101 joined Democracy Alliance. UP to 15,000,000,000 MRD was sent to Democracy Alliance. The Federal Republic of Mordusia stated the same amount will be sent every year to aid the faction. In 4105 the National Liberals of Demokratische Republik Aloriasent monetary aid: 1,500,000 PVO Democracy Alliance used the money for weaponry and by the end of the war had caused genocide against religious, political and ethnic groups. 14 million people were killed in the genocide. (It was later found out in 4176 and 4177 that Aldegār Nationalist Party was behind the this! The party also wanted the two nations to go to war, and would then take both nations for it's self. Aldegār Nationalist Party Also wanted to destroy the International Unity Party Union / IUPU in the process!) = End civil war Treaty 4122 = The war ended in February 4123 with the following Articles! 1. The bill hear by states that all aggressive factions are to surrender. All main leaders of war actions are to be taken to the high court for the following crimes. Treason, biological warfare and causing international conflicts. 2. This bill states that all people are equal and that freedom is a right! Fascism is banned of any form. The nation will also sign to the Anti-Fascism Treaty. 3. Medical, housing and social care is to be made until 4135 to help citizens during the civil war. 4. Reconstruction of infrastructure is to be completed by 4134 to rehouse and boost the economy and increasing jobs. 5. The Valruzia Unity Party (VUP) is to rule the nation and have all cabinet positions within government. 6. Monarchy is to be welcomed back into the nation with an new form of government, Constitutional Monarchy. 7. The borders will be opened to welcome tourists again and will take back refugees by 4135. 8. Any official or citizen who committed crimes during the civil war will be prosecuted by the government. 9. We'll message the Federal Republic of Mordusia for supporting treason during the civil war. Unity Alliance The Unity Alliance won the civil war. At the end of the civil war all nations and organizations left the faction. Only Valruzia is a member. It's now a military of Valruzia. Anti-IUPU and IUPU War It was later found out between 4176 and 4177 that the '''Aldegār Nationalist Party '''founded the Communist faction and also founded them from the start. It's also responsible for the Valruzia-Aldegar tensions. All to bring down Valruzia. The founding nation of the IUPU/International Unity Party Union. It's also the founding party of the UNT/United Nations Terra, and the Anti-IUPU Union!Category:Wars, civil wars and conflicts Category:Valruzia